


If I Only Had a Brain

by Emma_Oz



Series: The Lone Gunmen [2]
Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a character study of Langly, one of a series for all three of the Lone Gunmen. Langly reminds me of the Scarecrow who is the brains of the trio in the Wizard of Oz. Frohike is a little tiger, always ready for a fight, and thus matches up with the Cowardly Lion. Byers provides the inspiration or heart for the group, and thus reminds me of the Tin Man. </p><p>The music is obviously by Judy Garland and from *The Wizard of Oz* (1939).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Only Had a Brain

[Lone Gunmen Langley Scarecrow](http://vimeo.com/87338274) from [Emma Oz](http://vimeo.com/user20089611) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
